Ticklish
by cut3p0n3ga1
Summary: When Cortex goes to get Emmy for her check up, he finds out something interesting about her (kink warning). (Originally written & posted on DA on August 28th, 2019).


(Warning- this is a kink fanfic, if you don't like then there's a thing called a back button, also the fan character her is my Crashsona, you can see her on my DA account pon3z, enjoy).

It has been a month since Emmy was evolved along with a few others. They had been training well, but Emmy in particular would push herself to try harder, even if she had been beaten already, she tried her hardest to defeat the training bot.

Cortex took immediate notice of this, and he's definitely impressed with the hybrid's efforts to avoid failure. Not only that but the two seemed to have formed a very close bond after that day, Emmy would do ANYTHING to impress Cortex & he truly appreciate it.

Emmy was fast asleep on her bed in her room, she was tired after the training, not even a knock on the door woke her up. "Emmy, time for your monthly check up", but no answer, Cortex would do monthly check ups on the evolved animals because despite them being more human now, he wanted to be sure that their were no unnoticed problems with them. When he didn't get an answer he opened the door to her room & saw her sleeping on her bed.

Although he found the sight cute, he still needed to do the check up. "Emmy dear, time to get up", he said softly as he gently shook her shoulder, but nothing. "Emmy sweetie, wakey wakey", he said as he shook her a little harder, but nothing, she's in a deep sleep. "Huh, how can I wake her up?", he thought to himself, then he had an idea.

A mischievous smirk formed on his face as he slowly pulled the sheets off her & brought his hands over to her armpits. He then began to lightly tickle them, which quickly made her giggle & squirm a bit in her sleep. "Well well, little miss Emmy's ticklish", he said to himself as he continued & also started to tickle her sides & tummy, now harder.

At that moment she jolted awake letting out a squeal. "Huh? Neo? w-what are you doing?", she asked, feeling a bit embarrassed now. "Well my dear, you wouldn't wake up, so I did it the hard way", he said smirking down at her, "Sorry, I was tired", she said feeling really awkward, "I know, but I must say, you seem pretty ticklish, but how sensitive are you?", he asks as he gives her a look of mischief.

"Uh... Neo?", she asks not liking where this is going. "Prepare yourself my dear, cuz here comes the tickle monster!", he says & before Emmy can react he immediately starts tickling her armpits, sides & belly. This made Emmy squeal with laughter & squirm about, "Tickle tickle tickle!, I've got a very ticklish captive in my grasp!", he taunts, Emmy continues to laugh & squirm, "N-N-Neo! p-please have m-mercy!", she begs through laughter so he stops.

"Heh, thanks...", she says as she catches her breath, "Oh, but I'm not finished yet...", he says as he moves towards her feet & uses his arm to hold onto her legs firmly. Emmy freezes as Cortex does this, "Y-you wouldn't..." she says in fear, "Get ready to squeal like a little girl", he teases as he immediately starts tickling her feet. As soon as he started Emmy shrieked in laughter & desperately squirmed to try & get out of his grip, but it did no good.

"N-N-Neo! p-please! STOP!", she laughed as she continued to squirm about, but Cortex kept on tickling every part of her feet, and they are very sensitive. "Coochie coochie coo~, coochie coochie coo~", he teased as he continued tickling, finding her laughter to be rather cute. After at least an hour Cortex stopped tickling Emmy & is now rubbing her sides as she catches her breath, "I'm sorry if I went overboard on you dear, I just wanted to have some fun with you...", he says to her, "It's okay, I had fun to be honest...", she says to him.

Cortex smiled at her "Well that's good to hear, now let's get that check up out of the way", he says as they both get out of her room, "Okay then", she says smiling as they make their way to the infirmary. This is a day they'll both definitely remember.


End file.
